The present invention relates to an arm and hand protective sleeve that helps preventing automotive drivers from contracting any type of skin damages or health hazardous skin diseases from the intrusion of the ultra violet radiation while driving. The scientific construction of the sun block sleeve eventually prohibits the intrusion of the ultra violet radiation to the skin around the arm and hand area. The arm and hand UV protection sleeve not only provides a great deal of health hazardous protection against the ultra violet radiation, yet it can also stylishly carry out the tone of fashion for automotive drivers in today's modem society.
According to our scientific study today, the record and evidence shows that massive and long term exposure to sun light or ultra violet radiation can health hazardously damage and hurt healthy human skin. Due to the intense exposure of ultra violet radiation, human skin seem to have a greater chance of contracting skin cancer and many other skin diseases. Over the years, record reveals a high incline rate of people who had contracted skin cancer, and in most of the diseased cases evidence accurately proof that the problems were caused by the intense and long term exposure of ultra violet radiation.
In our economic society today, an average family would have at least two or more automobiles at home. Due to our working society and the convenience of the hi-tech automobiles, practically everyone drives to work. All average working adults step into their cars at least four times each day, driving off to work, driving to lunch, returning from lunch and finally driving home. This only proves that we spent most of our driving time in the day, unfortunately under the ultra violet radiation which would vastly increase our chance of contracting any type of skin damages or health hazardous skin diseases. In addition, due to a stressful working world today, many of us often take our love ones on long vacation drives on the weekends as an stress relieving trigger.
The creatively designed sun block sleeve is virtually a revolutionary product. The arm and hand UV protection sleeve is specially designed for the protection and convenience of all automobile drivers. The construction of the mitten comprises of high quality air ventilating fabric with the precision stitching of computerized machinery. The irritation free fabric material of the UV proof sleeve is a highly graded fabric that is direfully light in weight, which bestows a great deal of air ventilation for the arm while the sleeve is comfortably worn by the driver. Eventually the temperature within the cavity of the sleeve will remain a constant cool, balance and comfortable temperature. The sleeve is primarily a limber air flow pipette like elongated cavity that extend from the upper arm portion down to the lower wrist and hand area with elastic O-ring attachments to both ends, thus the mitten would prohibit the intrusion of the UV ray from malevolence of the skin around the upper arm area down to the tips of the driver's fingers.
Women today often distress over damaged, tanned and aging skin around the arm and hand areas, due to the outcome of massive UV exposure while driving. Generally, a common and practical thing for the women to follow up is to find themselves a way to revise and take care of their damaged skin, which in many cases the ending solution is to invest immensely among of money in skin care cosmetic products. As of all the cosmetic industries today, it is well known that the consumer goods are priced economically high. Not only the price to pay is considerably high, but yet numerous variety of the skin care product are contemplate as ineffectual manufacturing. The arm and hand UV protection sleeve is the solution to the aforesaid problem, as well as a sun block mitten that can be highly consider as an effective and affordable utility product. In addition to the skin damage and health hazardous skin diseases prevention, the mitten furnishes a great deal of convenience, due to its soft, foldable, light in weight and easy storage sun block fabric material. The artistry designed appearance of the UV protection mitten immensely projects the modem perspective of fashion, interval prohibiting the ultra violet radiation from intruding and malevolence of the skin around the driver's arm and hand while driving.